Kiaru Mizuoto
Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink Headgear: : Act 1: None. Sometimes a bobbypin or two. : Act 2: Red-rimmed goggles. : VCV: None. Eye color:'''Teal '''Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: : Act 1: Grey jacket with pink lines on edges. Grey pants and pink belt accessories. Grey shoes with pink bottoms. : Act 2: Long white sleeveless jacket with red highlights on the sides. Two triangle patterns adorn the chest. The neck part of the jacket is also scarlet. Wears two white bracers with a screen on both, and has scarlet-colored shoes. Wears blue jeans and a crimson belt. : VCV: Grey-and-blue hoodie-vest with zippers and an elongated back spilt in two. Neon-blue linings on shoulder and sides. Blue shoulder strap connected to the top of the vest on the right. Skyblue diamond hoodie strings. Double-buckle blue wristband on right wrist. Blue belt on top left arm. Translucent neon-blue diamonds on the tail of the vest. Grey jeans with blue belts; one across hip and two on left thigh. Others: Tattoo on lower left section of midriff. Visible in Act 1 and Act 2 outfits. Nationality/Race: 'American '''Catchphrase: '"ね,おにちゃん！！！" (Ne, oni-chan!!!) Voice Configuration *'''CV: **Act 1 CV: Download ' - Sample' ***For those with technical issues with the VB above:' Download - Sample' ***Act 1.1 CV: Download'' - Sample' ***Act 1 banks are all discontinued **Act 2 CV Tri-Pitch: 'Download - Sample' **Multipitch: ***GALE: Awaiting release... 'Sample' ****Powerscale - D3, G3, C4, F4 ***BREEZE: Planned... ****Standard multipitch *'CV-VC:' **CV-VC lite Japanese:' Download - Sample' **ASTER: In progress... 'Sample' ***Based off of Ritsu EVE and uses the same reclist ***Tripitched - A2, D3, G3 ***Multilingual *'VCV:' **VCVβ: 'Download - Sample ' ***G3 bank of STORM ***G3 will be rerecorded for STORM bank **CORE VCV:' Download - Sample' **Multipitch: ***ACE: In recording progress... 'Beta Sample' ****Powerscale - F2, A2, D3, G3, C4, F4, C5 * '''Appends:' ** Forte(Shout): ***CV: Comeplete, but unlikely to be released. At most only released as a side bank with other banks. ***VCV Lite: Complete. Awaiting release... ****Supports both VCV and CV **Piano(Soft): ***VCV:' Download - Sample ' ***CV+VV: Complete. Awaiting release... **Forget(Calm/Robotic): ***CV+VV: Complete, but probably only going to be released as a side bank with other banks. **Solar(Sweet): ***CV+VV: Complete. Awaiting release... **Lunar: ***CV+VV: In progress... **Native: ***CV+VV: Complete, but will be released in a pack with a few other appends. ****May be completely redone later ***Native Append has an accent due to the natural tone/voice of the voicer, who is not Japanese. **TIPS: ***CV: Complete. Awaiting release... ***Originally a crack bank **Dawn: ***CV+VV: Complete. Awaiting release... **Dusk: ***CV+VV: Complete. Awaiting release... **Shine: ***VCV lite: Complete. Awaiting release... Sample ****'Supports CV and VCV **Sing: ***CVVC: In otoing progress... *'Extends:' **Chinese: ***CVVC beta: Sample - Will not be released ***CVVC v1: Planned... ***雨(Soft): In otoing progres... ***冷(Strong): In progres... ***氷: In progress... ****Will include 3 pitches (CVVC v1, 雨, 冷) **English: ***CVVC Lite: In progress... ***VCV Jap Add-On: In progress... **Spanish: ***VCV: In progress... **French, Norweigen and Korean are maybes at the moment Additional Relationships Sub-Zero - Duet partner Rye Kuna - Friends Satake Ayane - Friends Dachi Sato - Friends Minori Ichiga - Friends Yamaguchi Yui - Friends Keishi Kumone - Fatherly figure who gets picked on by the rest of the family. Said "sempai". Jakuon Kumone - Motherly figure who cooks food that's basically charcoal Mura Shibuki - Friends Rei Yurene - Friends Ami Taiyo - Mental buddies who frequently talks to inanimate objects and Mr.Knife jk he has no friends Additional Information Many of Kiaru's banks require Japanese locale on the computer to work, due to the fact that most samples are in hiragana. Japanese locale does not change your whole computer to Japanese. Please search up a tutorial as to how to change your locale as it is different on different operating systems! This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUloids produced in USA Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Tenor voicebanks Category:Generation IV UTAU Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:CV voicebanks Category:VCV voicebanks Category:CV VC voicebanks Category:Multipitch Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Powerscale